Greedy vs True Love
by MinecraftOver9000
Summary: Laharl is troubled by a feeling he felt with Flonne and Etna causes trouble like always. But Etna gets jealous when there is a specific someone who will rule by Laharl's side. Laharl x Flonne and Laharl x Etna


This is my first Disgaea Fanfiction... so I hope you guys will enjoy

A/N: There is Laharl x Flonne and Laharl x Etna in this story... pls review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the disgaea games or any of the characters but I want to!

LAHARL'S POV

"Dammit Etna! Where's my pudding!" I had just gotten up from my usual 2 day nap and wanted my scheduled breakfast pudding. Suddenly a familiar red head stormed through the door, her face filled with pudding

"How should I know?!" She slumped her face, clearing the evidence. "Besides I think you should take a break from them cause..." She started at my gut.

I furiously stomped the floor "Like hell I am! Plus I'm not getting fat!" I started to form an energy ball and flung it at her

"EEK!" She barely ducked it and and crossed her arms "Hey that wasn't very nice..."

"I don't what this word NICE means" I sighed and marched out the door.

* * *

I sat on my throne full of boredom "What the hell is with this day! It's so quite!" Then came in the most repulsive creature to have set foot on this castle "What do you want love freak?!"

A familiar fallen Angel skipped happily in. She slapped her hands together and smiled, her tail swaying back and forth "Good morning Laharl!" The love freak walked up to me, tilting her head in confusing "What cha doin?"

I looked up at her face, since I was slouching on my throne. "What does it look like I'm doing... I'm doing my sole duty as overlord!"

She straightened up and spoke in a weird nervous tone "Um ok... I have something to ask you Laharl..." She trailed off seeming lost.

I asked impatiently "Well... what is it love freak" I crossed my arms as I waited for a response.

She cleared her throat and continued, still a bit nervous "Well... You see... There's a presentation I want to show my love class and I want you to help me demonstrate" The love freak flushed red and buried her hands on her face.

I turned peach red as she asked that. I tried to respond "W-what do you need me for?" I got up trying to hide my blush.

She noticed my blushing and recovered, suggesting a sly excuse "You do need to set an example as overlord don't you?" I frowned at that statement knowing it was true "Damn... I guess you're right on that" I swear the longer she stays here the more slick she gets. I even fear she might be as sly as Etna.

Anyways She simply giggled and grabbed my hand "Ok then lets go" I was dragged across the throne room out while trying to struggle free.

* * *

FLONNE'S POV

We finally made it to the classroom where it was packed with hideous and horrifying demons but I knew all they needed was a little love. "Attention everyone! In todays lesson I will teach you about loving your friend as more than just friends" Everyone was so excited to learn! I glanced at Laharl and he was looking down at the floor turning red. "Is something wrong?"

He broke out of his trance and looked up at me frowning "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

I giggled softly then turned my attention back to the crowd. "Ok first you need to set the mood..." I nodded to a prinny in the background as he dimmed the light a bit

"Huh?" He was clueless at what was happening.

"Then you say to your friend 'Um... I have something to tell you Laharl'" I grasped his hands and we slowly sat down on some stools.

Laharl was confused "What? Is this part of it? What is it?" He started to blush brighter than before. I readied myself for what I am about to say "Laharl..." I locked eyesight with him "I love you" I reached out and pecked him on his cheek.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He slumped over twitching on the floor as I giggled. He rose back up furious while flushing bright red "W-w-what was that for?!"

The whole classroom cheered at our performance "Yeah! Way to go prince! *Whistle*" Laharl was still in shock at what just happened "..."

I got worried and tried to straightened this out "Don't worry Laharl it was all just a presentation-"

He crossed his arms "An overlord does not hang around making love stories! I can't believe I did this!" He glared at the students "And for you guys! If you EVER tell anyone about this I will send you to the deepest part of hell!" He stormed of while I kept teaching

"That's your typical overlord! Now back to the lesson..." I smiled but really felt hurt wondering if he got the message I tried to send him.

* * *

Laharl's pov

I scampered around my room wondering what happened a moment ago "That love freak!" I suddenly stopped and started scratching my head "What was that feeling I felt... Was it... love?" I shook it off and turned embarrassingly pink "No! It can't be! I am the overlord and no overlord loves! I despise love and that love freak!

"Are you really sure of that my boy?" Whispered a familiar voice.

"O-old man? Is that you?" I was already sure it was him.

The impudent fool answered in a soft calming voice "You know that I love you my son." It was a ghostly figured floating in front of me. I turned my head and sighed.

"Love... what is the deal with this love?" I look back at his shadowy figure in annoyance. "I mean I had this feeling when she kissed me on the cheek... a warm feeling"

He quietly laughed and then suggested "Maybe it's love Laharl. Maybe you need to look deep down into your heart and admit you love Flonne" A hint of red popped in my face. What a terrible hormone!

"S-shut up old man! I won't admit nothing cause there's nothing to admit!" I sat on my throne ignoring my old man.

He chuckled then summed our conversation up. Finally! "Heheh... seems like my work here is done but what should I know... I am just your old man" He grinned and vanished into thin air. Good! The sooner the better! I pondered on what he had said "Look deep down huh?" I definitely did felt this strange warm feeling. I buried my face in my hands "I can't believe that I, the overlord, am about to admit this but... I think I feel for-"

Suddenly my most irritating vassal, besides the love freak, waltz in with a fake grin "Hey prince, guess what I got?" She held out a photo she must've taken.

I got up from my throne and got closer to her "What is-" My face was flooded by cherry colored blushes. The picture is a photo of the love freak kissing my cheek! Shit! With that picture in possession of Etna I'm ruined! "Where the hell did you get that?!"

That idiotic fake grin grew with each second, showing her camera "Well, maybe with this"

I start to throw myself at her in rage "Dammit! Give me that photo!" It was out of my freaking reach!

She responded rather quickly "hmm... in one condition"

I couldn't do a thing cause demons were walking in wondering what the commotion was about, including the love freak. I stood there in defeat "Fine... what do you want?"

She rubbed her tummy "All your pudding for a month!"

I had no choice "Jeez it just had to be my pudding!" I shook her hand when she asked "Where do you keep them?" She pulled away, her tail started to wave around.

"Under my coffin..." Wait a sec... I can't trust Etna! As she was about to hand me the photo she pulled back and made a mocking voice "Sike!" She ran away in glee.

I just yelled "Etna!"

A/N: There you guys go! I hope I got the characters spot on cause I really love Disgaea and all the characters. Sorry I didn't put a lot of romance into this chapter but I will in the next. Don't know how long I'm going to make this so review and Ill think about it.


End file.
